Bored Giovanni
by Kinestra
Summary: The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, is bored one day and amuses himself with the security monitor.


Good Dios.what to say? This is a pure joke.I had too much caffeine and not enough sleep. But I don't own Giovanni, Jiraruden or Mewtwo. They belong to the Pokemon people. S'ank you!  
  
In an unlit room at the heart of Rocket Headquarters sat an individual in a tall backed, black leather chair. The back of the chair was facing the door and the person residing in the self same chair, was staring at a single security monitor.  
Giovanni was the one that happened to be the certain someone sitting in the black chair . . . and he was bored off his ass. At the moment he was slouched down so that the arms of the chair were almost up under his armpits and he had a remote control in one hand, and his other hand was immersed in a large bowl of popcorn at his side.  
"Blank hallway . . . blank hallway . . . someone walking . . . Ikao . . . " Giovanni mumbled to himself what appeared on the security monitor as he flipped through the different cameras.  
His left hand left the popcorn bowl, bringing a small handful of the corn fluffs to his mouth where he slowly devoured them, then returned his hand to the bowl to seek out more helpless popcorn poufs.  
"People standing . . . lazy bums . . . " Giovanni muttered and stared at the socializing Rockets for a few moments, then he got bored with that and switched to a different camera. "Ikao . . . blank hallway . . . explosion in the cafeteria . . . that's normal . . . probably James getting worked up over something again . . . "  
The channel stayed in the image of a room full of smoke and frantic people in black running every which direction while Giovanni mused about what could have set James off this time.  
With a deep sigh of sheer and pure boredom, Giovanni switched the channel.  
"Hallway . . . hallway . . . hallway . . . two boys making out . . . hallway . . . Ikao . . . " He stopped and stared at the screen a moment. "Wait a sec . . . that was Jiraruden. I'd recognize that bad hair anywhere."  
He quickly flipped back to the two boys making out and sure enough it was Jiraruden and Toji. Giovanni grinned, then flipped back to the screen with Ikao, and pointed a different remote at it. On the screen Giovanni saw Ikao, a young Mewtwo, stop abruptly, then turn and start walking down the hallway towards where Jiraruden and Toji were.  
Giovanni chuckled to himself, then flipped back to the screen with his two over-friendly Rockets only to see them abruptly stop kissing, look down the hallway, and scrabble for the door that they were standing next to. Toji nearly fell and scrambled on his hands and knees until he was safely inside the door, which Jira shut quicker than if a demon had been after them.  
"Dammit . . . " Giovanni growled. "No cameras in the bedrooms . . . "  
  
With a dejected sigh Giovanni slouched back down in his chair, returning his hand to the popcorn bowl and continuing to flip through the different camera views. For variety he decided to change his camera viewing so that he could look at cameras on random spots in the compound.  
"Hallway . . . people walking . . . Ikao . . . hallway . . . Ikao . . . Ikao . . . "  
With a confused blink Giovanni sat up a bit and continued to flip channels. Each time the screen showed Ikao, but he was in a different pose every time, so Giovanni knew that he was actually changing the camera and that his remote wasn't just broken.  
"That door looks familiar." Giovanni peered at the screen, then changed the camera again. "That room looks familiar too."  
/Ahem/  
Giovanni sat up straight when he heard the voice. Nonchalantly he tried to shove the popcorn bowl off the desk so that it landed out of sight on the floor. Instead, the bowl fell on its side scattering little kernels of popcorn everywhere.  
Ikao, who was the being standing behind Giovanni's chair, chuckled to himself, then levitated the bowl back onto the desk, then replaced each kernel of corn into the bowl.  
"What do you want?" Giovanni turned finally and glared at Ikao.  
/Nothing really. I was just bored/  
"Then go find something useful to do other than popping onto every screen on my security camera." Giovanni crossed his arms irritably.  
With a shrug Ikao turned and left the office of the Team Rocket Boss.  
Giovanni let out a sigh of disgust and irritation, and then turned back to his security monitor. He picked a few popcorn fluffs out of the bowl and brought them to his mouth.  
He stopped and stared at them, remembering where they had been, then dropped them back into the bowl and slouched back down in his chair, remote at the ready.  
"Blank hallway . . . broom closet . . . people training . . . blank hallway . . . " 


End file.
